megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Data
is a mysterious little robotic monkey from the ''Mega Man Legends'' series, a friend of Mega Man Volnutt that was found by his side by Barrell Caskett. He only talks with monkey sounds and Mega Man is the only one who understands him, but it's later revealed Data can speak normally and is Mega Man's peripheral memory storage device. He is Mega Man's supporter and sticks to him like a shadow, probably also travelling with him in his adventures. In the series, Data appears in several areas dancing, and players can save the game, completely recover life and weapon energy, and obtain advice by talking with him. History Mega Man Trigger created Data and transferred all his essential memories of Elysium and of The Master into him so that no one could scan or tamper with them, making sure no one would find the Master's genetic code. After the battle against Sera in Terra, Yuna sealed Data alongside Mega Man (which was reset into a baby) in a stasis field. Years later, they were encountered by Barrell in the Nino Ruins, and took them under his care. In ''Mega Man Legends'', most of the time Data appears is mainly for his gameplay function, and he is present in the Support Car with Roll Caskett. Data has no important role until the end of the game, where he helps Mega Man Volnutt save Kattelox Island. Data orders Eden to pass MegaMan Juno's authority of the island to Mega Man Trigger, interrupt Juno's reinitialization order, and delete Juno's back-up data. In the beginning of ''Mega Man Legends 2'', Data accidentally starts a fire in the Flutter when he was cooking, and Mega Man has to extinguish the flames. Because of the damage, a few rooms from the Flutter can't be accessed until they are repaired. When Mega Man is severely hurt by Geetz's final attack in the Sulphur-Bottom, Yuna uses Data's memory files to restore Mega Man's program while repairing him, and a large portion of the information that was stored in Data is revealed in a long cutscene that explains the plot line. At the end of Mega Man Legends 2, Data tries to help Roll Caskett and Tron Bonne by instructing them how to build the rocket to retrieve Mega Man from Elysium, but their bickering causes them to ignore him, leaving Data to lament on Mega Man being stuck there "for a little while longer". Data would have been present in the cancelled game ''Mega Man Legends 3''. His role in the game is unknown. Other appearances *In the demo Rockman DASH 2 Episode 1, Data appears in Ruro Town in the first mission, and in the fourth mission a Servbot says that Data had already rescued Roll. *Data is a playable character in the mobile game [[Kobun Flies?|''Kobun Flies?]]. *Data appears in the attack Lunch Rush used by Tron Bonne in [[Marvel vs. Capcom 2|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2]], where several Servbots attack the opponent. Although the Servbot has the same attack, Data doesn't appear when it is used by him. *In ''MegaMan Battle Network 2'' and ''3'', Data has a cameo appearance in Yai's house, where a plush doll of him is seen sitting on her couch, and is said to be the Servbot's rival. In the Blue version of the third game, Data can be seen near the Roll Caskett figure in Mayl's room. Trivia *For unknown reasons, Data appears in Terra in the end of the second game, even through he was with Mega Man in Elysium and was last seen in front of the final boss's door. *Data is always seen doing a dance similar to the dance called "The Monkey". *Data can deal some damage to Mega Man when he's caught on fire during fire on the Flutter. This only happen if Mega Man did not extinguish Data's tail that caught fire in time, causing Data to jump on Mega Man. *The Roll Caskett spirit battle in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate has Diddy Kong assisting the main puppet fighter, referencing Data. Gallery Data.jpg|Data in Mega Man Legends 2. MML2DataRun.jpg|Data in Mega Man Legends 2. MML2DataSleep.png|Data in Mega Man Legends 2. MML3Data.png|Data, as he would appear in Mega Man Legends 3. Category:Mega Man Legends characters